Naruto's Prodigy Sons
by JunJun1990
Summary: So Sorry i'm taking this story off for a while. But dont worry it'll be back. I loved the reviews. i will be back with a vengence beleived it.


**A/N:**

**How you going, yep it's another Naruto and Sakura pairing. I may bags Hinata a bit in this story, but not to much putting down. Hope you enjoy.**

**M-rating, Lemons and language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way at all.**

_**Summary: **_

_**She left and came back four years later walking back into her village hand in hand with two little boys sporting shocking pink hair and shining blue eyes. She wants to keep her twins hidden, but can she hide two prodigies who have inherited her supreme intelligence, Kakashi's calm aloofness and their fathers demon powers.**_

**_Chapter one:_**

A fools confession

_Sakura-chan, do you realize how much I want you, how I want to hold you close to me all the time. Do you know who it is I think about when I'm having sex with Hinata, wishing it was you I was making love too like I once did._

_I've held onto my crush for so long, cursing myself for hurting you as I promised never to do. I was young and stupid, and jealous, never thinking or giving you a chance to explain._

_I ran away thinking you were giving in, and i seek out the bed and hand of a woman I thought I could learn to love in time._

_But I only lied to myself._

_Did you know my heart broke when I saw you turn away from me as I smiled my fake smile at you, proclaiming that I had asked the shy girl to marry me._

_It wasn't until it was too late that I realized that it was a goodbye kiss I had seen, and not a kiss of acceptance._

_Do you know, that I wonder if you'll ever return home the same woman or a changed human._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tsunade was still the sitting Hokage of Konoha village, her determination and strong iron will the only thing keeping her on her throne, that and a promise she kept to a long gone apprentice, a woman she still called affectionately her daughter.

The blonde Hokage looked longingly out her big windows, having just handed another genin team the 'cat' assignment.

She often wondered when Sakura-chan would come back, her bright, heart lifting smile on her face, and those brilliant eyes of hers glowing with mischief but respect.

She would be twenty three this year, four years since she had left in tears and heartbreak. Tsunade could have killed the blonde idiot who had worked all these years to win the blossom of Konoha 's heart only to turn around and break it by marrying the Hyugga heiress.

Now Tsunade had nothing against Hinata-chan, she justwasn't Sakura, and she couldn't replace the cherry blossom at all, Naruto's inability to willingly give her children was proof of that.

It hadn't been until days after Sakura's departure with her silver head ex-sensei, that Naruto had come crying into her office late at night, crying into her arms that he was a stupid, insipid, fool. He had just found out that Sakura had declined the Uchiha's offer of marriage, and had kissed the boy to goodbye, and not hello.

Tsunade refused to tell Naruto of where Sakura and Kakashi were headed, partly because she thought the girl deserved a long rest after all the work she had been putting herself through for so long, and partly because she truly didn't know where the two were heading.

Tsunade smiled softly as she thought about the promising blonde head idiot, who wasn't so much of an idiot anymore.

He was still her chosen successor as Hokage, there being no other preferred candidate, or better suited one.

She had told no one of why she had not yet stepped down, but as long as she kept doing the good work, no one would question her. Tsunade would of retired long ago if she hadn't promised Sakura to wait until she returned with in the span of five years, no explanation was asked, it was simply promised.

Her thoughts returned to the problems at hand though.

The grass village had decided they didn't like Konoha anymore, and had gotten into the habit of attacking her ninja's with in their own forest, something she wasn't to happy about. War of course had been declared, but neither village had a made a move to attack one's village, instead they were targeting the groups being sent out, with Konoha still going strong. She was happy to say they had lost little of their ninja's, but that didn't mean that couldn't change.

Her thoughts were startled as a breathless chunnin came barging into her room, sweat poured down the mans face, as he blurted out,

"Grass. Attacking. South gate. Being held of by the former rookie nine crew, Naruto-san told me to inform you that there are over a hundred people attacking them", Tsunade thought carefully, _at least thirty teams give or take, maybe chunnin, could be Jonin, _nodding to herself she barked out orders, before sweeping out or her office, her blonde pigtails swinging threateningly around her.

She watched her genin herd her civilians out of their houses, all of this done in a matter of minutes. Streets were emptied at the emergency evacuation call. Her hands flew in a flurry of seals as she poofed away first to the hospital. She found her hospital staff, bustling backwards and forwards, tending to ninja's, sending those with minor wounds back out, while dealing with the more serious ones.

Nodding in satisfaction that things were being handled, she poofed away again after talking to Shizune, the dark head woman now running the hospital after Sakura's departure.

She reappeared near the south gate, and gapped at the damage done, and her eight ninja holding of swarms of people.

You had to admire the younger generation as they fought of most of the grass ninja's swarming through the whole. Her eyes took the time to notice that those getting through were being beaten down by the older generation of prodigies.

Tsunade grunted back a laugh as she watched the older trio Shika-Ino-Cho group and than the newer Shika-Ino-Cho as both parents and children fought eerily similar, with Ino capturing the enemies minds, Shikamaru strangling them by their shadows and Choji going super size on them.

Her eyes flickered over to Kiba, Hinata and Shino, bugs covered the entire area feeding quickly on chakra, while Hinata spun gracefully, her palms moving to cut off chakra gates. Kiba and Akamaru were spinning around, drilling Grass ninja's into the ground.

Naruto and Saskue though seemed to be doing the most damage, with Saskue's Chidori and Naruto's screaming Rasengan. She watched as both boys stuck to each others back, an effective teamwork bringing down the numbers.

But Tsunade saw the mass just keep coming and coming, she watched as Ino was kicked back, and Choji go down. The houses around her were on fire. 

_Why wasn't she told sooner_, was all that raced through her head as she watched in slight despair. 

There was no way they could win, they needed a miracle.

Than she heard a loud, terrifying growl. 

She blinked, jumping up onto the wall next to a panting Naruto. She put a hand on him, healing some of his minor wounds, hereyes though weretrained on the forest, where the Grass ninja's numbers seemed to have faulted.

There it was, that low growl, which was followed by a human scream.

She looked at Naruto, whose eyes were wide open as he too looked into the forest.

Than the horrible sounds of screaming could be heard loud and clear, as all ninja's stopped to look towards the dark forest. The screams got louder, thanshe saw them and also felt the need to scream.

They emerged from the trees like large black demons, huge hunting cats, whose bodies dripped with red blood. She watched withwide eyes as Grass ninja begun screaming and coming at the Konoha ninja not with killing intent in their eyes but terror and fear.

Tsunade watched as the cats leaped and ducked under Katana and dodged kunai.

The cats kept coming and coming, their attack's clean and humane like for such fearsome beasts.

Than in the blink of an eye, only five ninja looked to be alive, surrounded by thirty or so black panthers, all of them waiting calmly for something or someone.

Tsunade saw a figure moving in than, she frowned at what the person was wearing. They wore a cloak of sorts, that looked to be made out of panthers fur, it fell elegantly to the ground spreading behind the figure in a ripple of sable fur. Their face was covered by a mask in the shape of a cat, their hair was also hooded in black fur.

Tsunade caught a glimpse of the clothes beneath the satin curtain, not surprised to see that their clothes were all black as well. 

Loose dark pants were tucked into long ninja boots, a long black tunic with grey bordering that stopped a couple of inches above the knees was held to the body with a thick black belt wound around thrice. Numerous scrolls and tags weretucked into it. She noted the two swords strapped to the back of the ninja, as well as the white staff the person held. 

Tsunade jumped down, signaling Naruto and Saskue to follow her as she walked confidently towards the figure, confident that she wouldn't be attacked. The Hokage stopped ten feet away from the figure, who had been joined by a second larger person, whom was dressed similarly as the other.

She watched as the person muttered something to the cats who all bowed their heads, beforepoofing out. When the clearing had cleared of smoke, she found that the five ninja left alive had been bound, and that the first figure she had seen was now standing right in front of her, startled Tsunade lashed out with a chakra filled punch, only to meet a fist also filled with chakra raised to meet hers, unfamiliar gloves wrapped around small hands. 

Tsunade skidded back on her feet, pushed back by the collision of two powerful fists connecting. She watched the other ninja warily as they raised it's head.

Than they laughed, a beautiful full throated tinkling that sent her heart beating hard and fast as she took a hopeful step forward, the next words out of the figures mouth confirmed her hopes,

"Jeeze sensei, haven't lost your touch now have you", Tsunade watched as Sakura raised her hands to her head and took of her hood and mask to reveal a beautiful smile and warm eyes, and her signature tumble of rosy pink locks, the woman looked around at the stunned faces, before waving,

"Hi everybody, I'm back".

**A/N**

Please Review.


End file.
